Missão para todos os genins, proteger a princesa
by Ale-ann
Summary: A princesa do país do fogo está sendo ameaçada, um esquadrão da ANBU foi solicitado para trazê-la para Konoha à salvo, mas com a vila enfraquecida, a missão foi incubida a todos os genins liderados por Kakashi. Cap 8!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission rank A, protect Kissuyume-hime**_

_1 – Super missão para os genins_

-Time 10, 13, 7 e 8, acho que vocês estão cientes da situação de Konoha após o ataque de Orochimaru, a ANBU está ocupada e eu não tenho escolha a não ser chamar os genins disponíveis liderados por um jounin para está missão

-E que missão é essa vovó Tsunade? – perguntou Naruto com cara de bobo

-O país do fogo anda em conflito com o país da água...

-Então a vila...

-Não Sakura, a briga é entre monarcas desses países e nessa questão nenhuma vila entrou na briga...

-Então qual é missão? – perguntou Kiba com um olhar impaciente e ansioso

-As vilas não entraram na briga mas...

-Gomem nasai, um velho conhecido me parou no caminho e...- se desculpava Kakashi pela demora

-MENTIROSO! – berraram Naruto e Sakura juntos

-SERÁ QUE EU POSSO EXPLICAR A MISSÃO SEM INTERRUPÇÕES? – gritou Tsunade já cansada de ser interrompida – continuando, a vila não entrou na briga mas a família do imperador do país está sendo ameaçada, principalmente a princesa...

-Yaha! Vamos proteger uma princesa dattebayo! – pulava a dançava Naruto de alegria – Que legal! Que legal! – Naruto se virou para a Hokage que o olhava com um olhar maligno – hehe...gomen vovó Tsunade, pode continuar...

-A missão de vocês é ir até a cidade da princesa e traze-la para a vila em segurança.

Saindo da sala da Hokage...:

-Vai ser ótimo para treinar meu trabalho duro! "Vou brilhar Gai-sensei ." Afinal, foi solicitado um esquedrão da ANBU para essa missão não? – dizia rock lee ansioso

-É com certeza vai estar cheio de monstros nos esperando – disse Neji num tom normal e seco, mas que demonstrava grande ansiedade

-Bem, como a missão é urgente vão direto para as suas casas, preparem suas coisa e daqui meia hora me encontrem no portão da vila – disse Kakashi

-Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Vou proteger uma hime-sama! – dizia Naruto freneticamente não prestando atenção as ordens de seu sensei

Depois de uma hora e meia...:

-Aiaiai...cadê aquele baka do Naruto? Essa droga de missão ainda nem começou e já tá um pé no saco...

-Kakashi –sensei! Olha só o que você fez com o Naruto! - berrava Sakura

-E o que eu fiz? – perguntou Kakashi com a maior paciência do mundo lendo seu livro pervertido

-Você passou seu terrível hábito de se atrasar para o Naruto!

-Não tenho culpa se ele não ouviu as minhas instruções...

-Tsc...aquele baka...- reclamava Sasuke

-Aew! Nossa já tá todo mundo aqui? o . O? – disse Naruto com uma cara de bobo que acava de chegar, o que fez Sakura dar um soco nele

-Baka! Você tá UMA HORA atrasado!

-É?

-Depois me chama de baka! Ficou tão empolgado com a princesa que nos atrasou uma hora... – disse Kiba tirando sarro de Naruto

-E as minhas batatinhas já estão acabando...

Todos: --""""

-Ok então! Que tal todos pararem de reclamar e irmos logo pra não atrasarmos mais?

-Hai – todos

O dia já estava se acabando, o pôr-do-sol tingia o céu de um laranja forte:

-Shi...Shino-kun...sabe se...a cidade ainda está muito longe? – perguntou Hinata, como sempre, timidamente

-Lie – respondeu – mas creio que com a noite chegando, e a chuva também, teremos que continuar amanhã

-Ah...

-Pessoal! Parece que teremos que continuar amanhã, viajar por aqui a noite e com chuva não seria muito sensato, bem, vamos nos dividir em grupos e procurar um lugar para nos abrigar – ordenava Kakashi – Lee, Ten Ten, Neji e Hinata vão por ali, Ino, Chouji, Shino e Kiba por ali, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamari e Naruto ali, nos encontramos daqui 20 minutos nesse mesmo lugar

-Hai! – todos

Depois de separados...:

-Droga...ç.ç...bem que eu podia Ter ficado no grupo da Sakura-san!ç.ç

-Pára de reclamar lee! – reclamou Ten Ten

-Hinata!

Em um raio de segundo Neji agarrou Hinata e a levou para o chão:

-Hehehe...tão distraída assim...se não fosse pelo seu parceiro teria morrido

Todos se viraram e viram dois shinobis de outra vila:

-Droga – a kunai que fora lançada para acertar Hinata acabara acertando Neji, que a retirava das costa agora – mal chegamos e já tem inimigos...huh...vai ser interessante...

-Neji nii-san...

-Hehehe...é claro...fomos contratados para acabar com qualquer idiota que vier para a capital! Toma isso!

O inimigo já havia pulado da árvores e já se lançava para cima de Neji, mas acabou sendo impedido por Rock lee

-Konoha senpuu!

-Byakugan! – disseram Neji e Hinata juntos

-Hehehehe...parece que esse genins não são lá tão ruins assim...Hyouku...eu tomo contam desses de olhos brancos e você cuida do esquisito aí e da outra menina...hehehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

_Aew pessoal...eu ficaria muito agradecida se vocês deixassem a opinião de vocês...eu sei que as vezes é chato, ou até dá preguiça, mas...se vocês não estiverem gostando de alguma coisa voc6es falando o que é fica mais fácil de agrada-los, pensem bem nisso ok?_

Lee e Ten Ten acabaram sendo obrigados a se separar de Neji e Hinata:

-Não vão escapar seu fedelhos de olhos esquisitos!

De fato o tal shinobi inimigo não era lá coisa muito simples de se derrotar:

-"Com certeza deve ser um ninja de elite, huh, vai ser interessante mas...se aparecerem mais estaremos perdidos" – deduziu Neji

-Hehehe...vou acabar com vocês...começando pela garota...

O inimigo jogou várias os kunais em direção à Hinata, que conseguiu desviar de todas, exeto uma, que lhe fez um pequeno corte na perna:

-"Ele é rápido para lançar armas..."

-Hehehe...nada mau...

A luta se estendeu demorados trintas minutos, mas finalmente, juntos, Hinata e Neji conseguiram. Com umas sete kunais encravadas pelo corpo, Neji tentava se levantar:

-Neji nii-san! – Hinata correu para segurá-lo antes que este perdesse o equilibrio e caisse – de...deixa que eu te ajudo...

-Já passou da hora de voltarmos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Realmente tiveram sorte sorte de me encontrar... – disse Kakashi que acabara de matar vários shinobis que no meio do caminho vieram atrás de Tem Tem e Lee

-Eu não imaginava que estavam pegando tão pesado quando ameaçaram a família do governador – disse Lee incrédulo

-Anosa, anosa! Cadê a Hinata? – perguntou Naruto . "

-Nós acabamos nos separando deles...- respondeu Tem Tem com um tom que misturava preocupação e cansaço

-Bem, há uma fenda no morro aqui perto...vamos para lá e com sorte, talvez encontremos os dois no caminho... Vamos – ordenou Kakashi

-Mas...Kakashi-sensei...

-Fique tranqüila Sakura...aquele Neji...é forte... – respondeu Sasuke virando as costas como se não tivesse dito nada

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Olhe, Neji nii-san – disse Hinata segurando cuidadosamente Neji – uma fenda!

-Vá com calma Hinata, temos que checar se não há ninguém lá... – disse Neji se livrando dos braços da garota, mas caindo logo em seguinda

-Neji –nii-san...de...deixa que eu checo... – disse Hinata o levantando e corando levemente

Tremendo, a jovem kunoichi se aproximou um pouco mais e usou seu byakugan:

-Que bom tá tudo deserto

-Ótimo

O mais rápido que puderam chegaram na fenda, o lugar era pequeno e úmido. Hinata acendeu uma fogueira, e foi checar se Neji, que estava deitado no chão, estava bem:

-Neji nii-san você está tremendo – Hinata retirou o hitayate do jovem e pousou a mão na fronte dele – e está com febre – disse ela com um tom muito preocupada – e..eu vou cuidar de você

Hinata rasgou uma parte das vestes e a molhou com a água que ela havia trazido para beber, e colocou o pano úmido na fronte de Neji. Passaram-se apenas 2 minutos e o rapaz não parava de tremer. A jovem kunoichi o olhava com a preocupação transbordando pelos olhos. Pegou-o e trouxe para perto de si. Neji a olhou, se sentia melhor agora, a garota estava cuidando com tanto carinho que Ter ficado com raiva dela por uns anos pesava na consciência. Ele a mirou um olhar de "obrigado". Hinata corou de leve:

-Heh. No final eles estão bem – disse Shikamaru

Ambos, Hinata de Neji, se viraram para se depararem com o resto da equipe:

-Que bom, já estava ficando preocupado – disse Kakashi num tom de alivio bem definido

-Estou com fome – disse Chouji

-Ora Chouji! Você disse isso o caminho inteiro! – reclamou Ino

-Você não está Ino – revidou ele

-Tá estou, bem, vou fazer uma comidinha para a gente, e uma bem caprichada para o Sasuke-kun!

-Espera aí Ino! Pode deixar que eu faço para o Sasuke

-Nem vem Sakura testuda! Eu disse primeiro!

-Ino porca!

Todos os garotos: --""""""

-"grrr...sempre o Sakuke!" – resmungava Naruto em pensamento

-"Yoshi! Hehehe...vou fazer o jantar de todos! E desse jeito vou conquistar a Sakura-san!"

Lee, com seu super taijutsu, saiu da fenda e em 30 segundos voltou com um porco morto, colocou-o na fogueira para assar, e enquanto isso saiu da caverninha de novo e voltou com várias frutas:

-Porco tá aqui, sobremesa já peguei...é! Tá tudo aqui!

Depois de meia hora...

Lee cortou o porco em vários pedaços e serviu a todos em apenas 5 segundos:

-O que achou? Sakura-san?

-Deixa de ser tonto Lee! – disse Tem Tem como se o fato dele sempre estar atrás da Sakura a encomodasse

-Quer mais Sasuke-kun! – Ino e Sakura estenderam as duas ao mesmo tempo cada uma um pedaço da carne

-Não

Uma mandava um olhar fuzilador para a outra...:

-"tsc, garotas..." – resmungava Shikamaru em pensamento


	3. Chapter 3

_Nossa gente, vocês não sabem como eu tô feliz!_

_Recebi 4 reviews que realmente me empolgaram muito para escrever o fic! Obrigada à todos_

No outro dia, saíram bem cedo:

-Acorda Naruto! – berrava Sakura no ouvido do garoto

-Só mais um pouquinho...

-Baka! Você não sabe que estamos atrasados?

Depois de muito esforço por parte de todos, Naruto acordou e eles puderam prosseguir com a viagem:

-Deixa que eu te ajudo Neji nii-san!

-Ah, arigatou, Hinata

-Lee? – Ten Ten começou a cochichar – é impressão minha ou o Neji tá se dando até bem demais com a prima...

-E a Sakura-san não desgruda do Sasuke – Lee mirava tristemente Sakura conversar toda empolgada com Sasuke, que parecia meio sem interesse no assunto

-Tive uma idéia! – o dois disseram juntos

-É? E que idéia é essa? – disse Shikamaru

Os dois se viraram rapidamente e todos os olhavam

-Nada não - disse Tem Tem sem graça

A viagem fora dificil, apareceram cerca de uns sete inimigos no caminho, mas finalmente chegaram à capital:

-Sugoi! – gritou Naruto – essa cidade é enorme!

-Baka! Você não sabe ser discreto? – disse Sasuke secamente

-Qu...que bom...agora podemos cuidar melhor no Neji nii-san...

-Bem, agora temos que nos dirigir para o castelo – disse Kakashi – e eu espero que todos vocês se comportem – continuou, olhando para o Naruto

-E teve alguma vez que eu não me comportei? – perguntou Naruto irritada fechando os punhos

-Seria mais fácil perguntar se teve alguma vez que voc6e se comportou, né Akamaru?

Naruto: . 

Bastou andarem apenas por uns cinco minutos até que o castelo ficasse a vista:

-Sugoi – disse Ino encantada

-Deve Ter muitas comidas deliciosas – disse Chouji mirando o castelo que agora parecia ser feito de chocolate

-Bem, vamos

Todos ficaram muito encantados com o castelo, a entrada era enorme, com um jardim lotado de flores de todas as cores:

-Não são lindas Sasuke-kun?

-Huh...

Também havia guardas por toda parte. Passando pelo saguão, foram recebidos por um rapaz loiro, muito bonito de olhos muito verdes:

-Yo! Vocês devem ser o esquadrão que irá proteger minha irmãzinha – disse ele com um sorrisinho no rosto mirando que piscando para todas as garotas

Garotas: O . O""""""

Eles os conduziu para uma sala onde uma jovem garota de cabelos muito compridos, ondulados e com um tom loiro um pouquinho mais escuro que o do irmão:

-Bem, alguma das garotas poderia me ajudar a trazer um suquinho? Que tal você bela garota de cabelo rosa?

Sakura: o . o""""" "ele podia muito bem pedir para alguma criado" --""""

Sakura muito temerosa foi junto com o príncipe, deixando o resto da equipe com a princesa:

-Ah...ah... – Naruto mirava a princesa como se ela fosse coisa de outro mundo

-Algum problema Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi

-Ela é mais bonita que qualquer Oiroke no jutsu que eu já vi!

-Baka! – Ino deu um soco na cabeça de Naruto, que o deixou com um galo do tamanho de uma bola de futebol - como ousa comparar uma princesa com um técnica dessas?

-Tá tudo bem sentem por favor – disse o princesa num tom muito educado e gentil, todos se sentaram

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Então, qual é o seu nome jovem dama?

-Errr...Haruno Sakura

-Um belo nome! entre aqui...

-Mas...aqui é um quarto! Você disse que...

-Ah! É que se eu dissesse que eu ia err...uhm...bem, minha irmã iria ficar brava comigo...

Sakura olhava para o rapaz paralisada, ele devia Ter uns 25 anos:

-Bem, você não tem namorado né?

-Ah...é...quero dizer...

-Já vi que não tem! Que bom!

-O rapaz abraçou Sakura do nada:

-Você é tão bonita...quem sabe você pode ser minha noiva!

Sakura: OO

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Então, Kissuyume-hime, partiremos amanhã cedo para Konoha – disse Kakashi

-Mas...não é melhor o rapaz descansar um pouco? – disse ela se virando para Neji – acho que depois de amanhã seria melhor...

-Anosa! Anosa! Kiss-chan, o seu irmão tá demorando muito com o suco...

-Ah não...ele deve estar aprontando algo...desculpem meu irmão, ele não pode ver garotas na frente

-Tsc, kuso, vou atrás da Sakura – disse Sasuke

-


	4. Chapter 4

Oi pessoal que eu amo! 

_Bem, como me pediram aqui está o ...é 4 cap né?_

_confundindo as próprias fics...que vergonha..._

-"Kuso...para onde aquele príncipe levou a Sakura...**_."_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ah...é...AHHHHHHH! – Sakura deu berro

-Ah me desculpe...se fosse quiser eu posso fazer um jantarzinho romântico daí finalmente poderemos dar nosso primeiro beijo..

Sakura: ç.ç""""""

O príncipe a abraçou como se fossem grandes amantes e que faziam anos que não se viam:

-Você não acha que é assanhado demais para um príncipe?

-Sasuke-kun! – Sakura correu em direção ao garoto e o abraçou, como se tivesse acabado de fugir de algo muito perigoso – esse príncipe loco queria me beijar a força...

-Ei? Não era à força não! Apenas estava ansioso para beijar minha amada...

Sakura: OO""

A jovem kunoichi apertou ainda mais o Uchiha:

-Sakura...você está me sufocando...

-Aiaiai...eu não tenho sorte com mulheres mesmo... – suspirou o jovem príncipe – nenhuma me quer...

-Claro! Assanhado desse jeito quem é que vai querer?

-Vamos voltar Sakura

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eles estão demorando... – comentou Lee preocupado

-Ai...o que será que o Yutaro aprontou dessa vez? – a jovem princesa baixou a cabeça

-Voltamos maninha! - disse Yutaro sorridente como se nada tivesse acontecido

Sakura ol olhava assustada, apertando ainda mais Sasuke, que ela continuava a abraçar:

-Você não tem jeito mesmo hein? – disse Kissuyume com olhando com um olhar furioso

-"heheheh...ele iria se dar bem com o Jiraya..." - pensava Naruto dando risadinhas

-Bem, Yutaro, acompanhe-os até a sala de jantar

-Tá bem maninha! - disse ele sorrindo para a irmã

-"huh...esse prícipe é pau mandado da irmã, que humilhante"

Hinata estava ajudando Neji a se levantar quando:

-Ele fica aqui...vamos cuidar dele!

-A ...arigatou...hime-sama – agradeceu Hinata timidamente

-Pode me chamar de Kissuyume apenas...e voc6e pode ir para a sala de jantar...eu chamarei médicos e eles tomaram conta de ele

-Mas...e...eu queria ficar aqui junto com o Neji nii-san...

-Está bem então, qual é seu nome?

-Hyuuga Hinata...

-Um belo nome...Hinata-chan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na sala de jantar, Lee e Ten Ten conversava baixinho:

-E aí Ten Tem ? Qual é a idéia?

-É o seguinte... – Ten Tem começou a contar todo o plano

Do outro lado da mesa...:

-Sakura...por acaso aquele cara te fez algo? – perguntou Sasuke meio sem graça

-Não, você chegou a tempo Sasuke-kun! – disse Sasuke um lindo sorriso no rosto

-Que bom

Em outro canto da mesa...:

-Que idéia foi essa de assediar a Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi muito sério ao Yutaro

-Mil desculpas...bem...ela era muito bonitinha e...me lembrava uma pessoa...

-Não exatamente isso...que a hime-sama disse...

-Bem...""" é uma longa história... – disse Yutaro, mas dessa vez o sorriso simpático e atraente havia desaparecido de seu rosto, e no lugar havia um olho negro e triste

-Quer desabafar?

-Domo arigatou Kakashi-san...vou te contar – seu olhar tornou-se mais triste e melancólico ainda – quando pequeno, eu costumava ser muito desajeitado e travesso, eu fazia muita burrada e estava sempre envergonhando a família, mesmo quando você é uma inocente criança, quando príncipe você deve sempre se portar direito e honrar a família...

-Entendo, o que se espera de um príncipe é mil vezes mais do que se espera de um garoto normal...

-Então, quando eu tinha oito anos a Kissuyume nasceu, e passado dez, ela era a princesa perfeita, e eu o fracassado, eu sempre amei muito minha irmãzinha, ela era uma perfeita princesinha, mas mesmo assim ela morria de medo do que a esperava – ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou – quando se é princesa, é normal que voc6e não possa fazer coisas que outras pessoas podem, e Ter casamentos arranjados, não fazer o que outras garotas faziam era a maior tristeza dela, e Ter um casamento arranjando era seu maior medo...

-Tão jovem, já sabia o que a esperava...realmente como eu imaginava...é muito duro...

-Quando ela ouviu sobre casamentos arranjados me lembro de ela Ter vindo até mim chorando, e eu prometi a ela que isso não iria acontecer com ela porque eu não deixaria, mas... – seu rosto agora deixava cair uma lágrima – quando ela fez dose anos, vieram dizer que ela tinha que se casar para fazer um acordo com outro país, eu disse aos meus pais que eu poderia muito bem fazer isso no lugar dela, aliás, o outro país tinha uma princesa também, mas eles sabiam da minha fama e não me aceitaram, e eu fiz de tudo para tentar conquistar a hime-sama – agora ele deu uma pequena risadinha – acho que foi daí que eu peguei esse hábito horrível de tentar conquistar mulheres toda hora que as vejo, fiquei um ano tentando conquista-la, mas tudo falhou – seu rosto voltara ao seu ar melancólico – e lá estava minha jovem irmãzinha com apenas treze anos de idade na véspera de seu casamento, eu me sentia um lixo, não servia para príncipe e nem consegui proteger minha irmã, mas por sorte, a Kiss-chan tinha uma prima mais velha que gostava muito dela, e implorou diante dos reis do outro país para que substituíssem a Kissuyume por ela, ela fez argumentos muito bons, e conseguiu salvar a minha irmã do maior medo dela, e desde aquele dia, como não tinha conseguido fazer nada por ela, jurei que seria seu criado pelo resto da minha vida...

-Por isso que você segue todas as ordens dela?

-Isso mesmo, eu amo ela, ela foi a única que não me considerou um lixo...

O resto do jantar fora silencioso, com exeção de Chouji que comia feito um louco:

-Chouji! Você não poderia comer de uma maniera mais educada não? – dizia Ino irritada

-Mas Ino...

-Tudo bem, ele deve estar com muita fome...

Todos se viraram para ver a princesa entrar na sala com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

-E os Hyuuga? – perguntou Kakashi um tanto preocupado

-O Neji está bem, e a Hinata-chan resolver ficar junto com ele

-"Quando é que a Hinata vai largar do pé do Neji" – se perguntava Ten Tem

-Bem, já mandei arrumarem os quartos de vocês, cada quarto cabe duas pessoas, quando terminarem aí já podem se acomodar


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi gente! Tô amando os reviews que vcs tão mandando viu?_

_Tô gostando mesmo Só gostaria que mais pessoas que lêem mandassem, dizendo a impressão que a fic causou, boa, ruim, mais ou menos...e sugestões...só que tem sugestões que infelizmente não serão aceitas, aqui vai elas e seus motivos:_

_1-Casais: infelizmente não poderei aceitar esse tipo de sugestão, pois a história já tem toda uma trajetória e se eu mudar um casal pode mudar várias coisas, o que eu posso aceitar é alguma sugestão de algo que possa acontecer com algum casal, isso eu realmente gostaria que vcs mandassem pois vcs tem idéias que as vezes são muuuito boas e nem passaram pela minha cabeça..._

_2-Personagen, só uma pessoa me pediu isso, mas melhor já ir avisando à todos, na história já tem vários personagens, e eu já tô lokinha aqui tentando fazer com que todos tenham uma ótima participação, e como tem muitos, colocar mais seria um problema...bem, quem sentir falta de algum personagem e tiver cabeça aberta para ler uma fic muita diferente dessa, onde o começo se passa entre os vilões, vá ler "Tenshi" lá praticamente todos os personagens tem 80 de chance de aparecer.._

_Ai credo...como eu me empolgo falando né? ¬¬ Vamos começar..._

Assim que o jantar acabou, todos estavam exaustos, e resolveram ir para a cama. Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Yutaro, podia muito bem sentir que Sakura também fazia isso. Podia sentir a companheira temerosa quando o príncipe olhava para ela:

-Sakura...voc6e está bem?

-Ah..sim...Sasuke-kun!

-Esse cara...te encomoda?

-Bem, de certa forma sim...domo arigatou por se preocupar...

O jovem Uchiha sentiu as bochechas corarem de leve, por mais que não quisesse admitir estava preocupado com a companheira, sim estava mesmo:

-Bem...se estiver com medo pode vir no meu quarto...

-Sério? Arigatou Sasuke-kun! – disse a jovem com um sorriso gigantesco, enquanto dava um enorme abraço no Uchiha

-É para eu não Ter que me levantar a noite caso ele te faça algo...

Enquanto eles falavam, Lee e Ten Ten ouviam tudo:

-Viu só Lee? – disse Ten ten baixinho, quase que cochichando

-Sim eu vi...ah...a Sakura-san nunca irá gostar de mim!

-Calma! Vamos colocar o plano em pratica! – disse ela com um olhar desdenhoso – Lee, vamos ficar no mesmo quarto? – ela continuou, mas dessa vez falando alto, o que fez todos olharem para os dois espantados

-Claro Ten Ten ! – disse Lee ainda mais alto, então os dois entraram no quarto mais próximo

-E aí? Acha que a Sakura-san ficou com ciúme?

-Bem, ela fez uma cara estranha...só quero ver como o Neji vai reagir – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto

Enquanto isso, no corredor...

-Anosa! Anosa! Com quem eu vou dormir? – disse Naruto estabanado – a Sakura e o Sasuke vão ficar no mesmo quarto, o sombrancelhudo foi com a companheira lá...

Kiba e Shikamaru se entreolharam, e com certeza pensaram na mesma coisa "Eu com certeza não quero ficar no mesmo quarto que o Naruto":

-Bem, eu e Shikamaru ficaremos naquele quarto – disse Kiba, a última vez que dormira junto com Naruto foi numa simulação de sobrevivência na academia, ele teve gases e peidou a noite inteira

-Ei? Ino? Então vamos ficar no mesmo quarto? – perguntou Chouji

Ino olhou para todos os que sobraram, Naruto, Shino e Chouji. Naruto com certeza não, Shino ela nem conhecia direito, e ainda por cima mexia com insetos. Que ela morria de nojo, então a opção menos pior seria Chouji:

-Ok então – disse ela com um tom de desanimo e raiva

-Bem, então sobramos nós – disse Shino olhando para Naruto

-É...pois é né? --""""" – ficar no mesmo quarto que Shino não era uma idéia que lhe agradava

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso...no quarto de Sakura e Sasuke, a jovem kunoichi se preparava para dormir, emobra se esforçasse para não reparar, o jovem Uchiha não podia deixar de notar como Sakura ficava mais bela ainda em seu kimono para dormir:

-"Maldição, que diabos eu estou pensando..."- pensou ele irritado consigo mesmo

-Sasuke-kun? Boa noite!

-Huh...boa noite

Sakura se aproximou do jovem, que já se encontrava deitado na cama, e lhe deu um beijo na testa:

-Sasuke-kun? Posso cantar uma canção de ninar?

-Não...estou muito cansado e esse tipo de coisa não me interessa!

A jovem baixou a cabeça um tanto triste e se deitou, já pelo fato de seu amado Ter se preocupado com ela naquele dia já a deixava feliz

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso...:

-Chouji! Porque não para de comer! Você faz barulho demais e eu não consigo dormir!

-Quer uma Ino?

-Baka! Por isso que nenhuma garota gosta de você, além de comer demais é inconveniente!

As palavras de Ino sempre o machucavam, e sempre eram amenizadas por Shikamaru, mas parecia que a cada dia essas palavras lhe importava mais do que nunca. Embora não tivesse intenção. Talvez estivesse sendo inconveniente mesmo:

-Gomen...Ino... – disse Chouji, parando de comer e se deitando para dormir

-Finalmente!

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso...:

-Ele já está bem?

A jovem princesa levou um sustou e se virou para trás, para se deparar com Kakashi:

-Sim, febre já passou! - respondeu ela com um sorriso gentil

-Não precisa se esforçar tanto

-Que nada, ele está melhor graças à Hinata-chan Ela ficou aqui do lado dele o tempo todo

Kakashi se virou para o lado e viu Hinata deitada num colchão perto de Neji:

-É parece que ela estava preocupada mesmo – disse o jounin enquanto carregava Hinata e a deitava na cama

-E você? Porque não vai se deitar? Deve estar cansado da viagem!

-Não, não fui apenas chamado aqui para de trazer em Konoha, minha missão é protege-la...

Kissuyume:

-Muito obrigada! Já que não vai dormir, venha comigo...

A jovem princesa, pegou a mão do jounin e o conduziu pelo castelo, até chegarem à uma enorme varanda, onde dava para se ver nitidamente as várias estrelas que brilhavam no céu:

-É um lugar incrível mas...por quê me troxe aqui?

-Exatamente porque aqui é um lugar incrível! Já que vai passar a noite em claro, que seja em um lugar agradável não acha? – Kissuyume sorriu para Kakashi enquanto se sentava no chão

-Por quê?

-Eu sou a princesa dessa nação certo? E o dever de todo monar ca é visar o bem estar de todos!

-Interessante...o seu irmão me contou sua história...hime-sama...- disse o jounin se sentando próximo à jovem

-Pode me chamar de Kissuyume somente...

-Então...Kissuyume...ele acabou me contando sua história, não imaginava que depois do que passou você pudesse gostar de exercer seu cargo...

- Eu nasci assim, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo eu ainda gosto muito desse país, e seu não for eu zelar por ele alguém pode destruí-lo...

-Sábias palavras...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-hahahahaha...Shino! Quem diria que voc6e gostava desse tipo de coisa... – dizia Naruto se divertindo, enquanto ele e Shino viam revistas de mulheres...

-Toma, essa aqui é muito boa... – disse Shino estendendo uma revista para Naruto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Que pé no saco esse cachorro!" – reclamou Shikamaru em pensamento – "por que ele insiste tanto em ficar na minha cama?"


	6. Chapter 6

Oi gente! empolgada Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Embora tivessem sido só 2 eu os adorei

_Continuem mandando viu? Nossa...parece que se eu não pedir vcs não deixam né? Que coisa! fica analisando se escreve tão mal assim _

_Bem, vamos ao que interessa!_

O dia amanhecera, alguns dormiram bem...outro não:

-Ohayo Shikamaru! – disse Kiba animado acordando de um belo sono – dormiu bem?

-Ah...com certeza...¬¬ " que pé no saco esse cachorro! Me encheu o saco a noite inteira...kuso..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Neji nii-san? – disse Hinata enquanto olhava atentamente seu primo acordar – finalmente acordou!

-Hinata... – Neji olhou seu estado, e viu que estava mil vezes melhor do que quando chegara ao castelo – domo arigatou

Hinata corou de leve enquanto o primo a fitava. Depois de anos brigando finalmente estavam se dando bem:

-Onde está hime-sama?

-Não sei...antes de eu dormir ela estava aqui...mas quando acordei ela havia desaparecido...

-Deve Ter se recolhido...

-Ohayo!

Hinata e Neji deram um salto e olharam para a porta, e lá estava Yutaro todo alegre trazendo um café da manhã:

-Bem, como estava doente tomei a liberdade de trazer um café da manhã para você dois...

-A ...arigatou...Yutaro-san

-De nada fofa

Hinata ficou rubra de vergonha e olhava de um lado para o outro. Neji o lançou um olhar zangado por Ter dito aquilo num tom de segundas intenções:

-Não me olhe desse jeito! Vocês são só primos certo?

-Sei que você é o príncipe...mas suma daqui... – disse Neji irritado de Ter ouvido aquilo. Tudo bem que eram primos mas isso não justificava ele ficar xavecando sua prima, ou justificava?

Neji ficou pensando no assunto, sua prima era um menina meiga e doce e estava solteira, então não haveria problema? Pensou melhor e concluiu que toda aquela irritação era por ele ser bem mais velho e Ter deixado ela constrangida. Será mesmo?

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke fazia esforço para abrir os olhos, queria dormir mais, estava tão cansando...:

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke deu um salto. O que Sakura estava fazendo em seu quarto?

-O ...ohayo Sakura... – acabara de se lembrar, havia ficado no mesmo quarto que ela por medo de que o irmão mulherengo da princesa viesse a assedia-la de novo

-Durmiu bem?

-Hai...

-Que bom

Sasuke nem havia percebido, mas Sakura estava muito perto dele. Provavelmente ela ficara lá sentada do lado dele com o rosto perto para ver se ele acordava:

-"O que ela pensa que está fazendo" – pensou Sasuke olhando para ela com um olhar de "o-que-você-pensa-que-está-fazendo-tão-perto-de-mim?"

Sakura notou esse olhar e corou:

-Gomen...Sasuke-kun – disse ela timidamente enquanto se afastava

Sasuke notou que as bochechas da garotas ficaram tão rosadas quanto o cabelo. Nunca vira ela tão constrangida, sentiu vontade de deita-la na cama e começar a fazer cócegas, assim como sua mãe fazia com ele:

-Há algo de errado Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura agora com as bochechas literalmente vermelhas, o garoto nem percebera mas estava olhando diretamente para ela, podia ser estranho mas ele nunca fizera isso antes:

-Nada... – respondeu o jovem Uchiha chacoalhando os pensamentos de sua cabeça – Sakura...

-Nani?

O jovem Uchiha não estava acreditando, como aquilo fora sair de sua boca? Como se nem havia pensado em dizer nada? A jovem kunoichi parecia Ter esperanças nos olhos. Sasuke deu um sorrisinho e pegou a manga do kimono da garota, tinha que fazer aquilo, foi puxando a garota para perto. Sakura agora estava mais corada do que nunca:

-Ohayo pombinhos! – gritou Yutaro ao entrar no quarto

Os três se olhavam literalmente assustados, Sasuke ainda segurando o kimono de Sakura:

-Depois dizem que eu que sou pervertido...¬¬ - disse Yutaro olhando para Sasuke

O jovem Uchiha corou de leve, realmente aquilo parecia outra coisa:

-Não achei minha irmã, poderiam procurá-la pelo castelo enquanto eu acordo os outros e peço para os criados fazerem o café da manhã?

-Por quê voc6e não vai procura-la?

-Porque já perdi muito tempo fazendo isso...e também não achei o sensei de vocês...para ser sincero estou preocupado, eles não iriam sumir assim se o coisa não fosse séria...

Sakura e Sasuke saíram em dispara para o quarto de Naruto, será que havia algum inimigo por perto?

Sasuke foi abrindo devagarzinho a porta do quarto de Naruto

Sasuke e Sakura: --"""""""

Ao entrarem no quarto se depararam com um Naruto e um Shino deitados no chão em cima de um monte de revistas:

-"Esse Shino...quem diria" – pensou Sasuke

-NARUTO! – Sakura deu um berro que fez com que Naruto e Shino se levantassem em um pulo

-AAHHHHH! Por que isso Sakura-chan?

-O Kakashi e a princesa sumiram – disse ela num tom preocupado

-Nani? – indagou Naruto ainda não entendendo

-Isso é urgente – disse Shino – pode Ter acontecido um imprevisto

-Yoshi! Vamos lá! – berrou Naruto apontando para a porta todo empolgado

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Cadê os outros? – perguntou Ino olhando para as cadeiras vazias na mesa

-Eles foram procurar o Kakashi e a minha maninha

-Ah...o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shikamaru fazendo um pequeno esforço para se interessar pelo assunto, afinal, já era preguiçoso e ainda por cima não dormira

-Eles sumiram...os procurei pelo castelo inteiro mas não achei... – respondeu Yutaro muito preocupado

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sem dúvidas um bosque muito bonito – disse Kakashi que andava com Kissuyume no bosque atrás do castelo

-É! - respondeu ela pegando a mão do jounin e conduzindo-o rapidamente por uma trilha – aqui é o lugar que eu mais gosto – disse ela apontando para uma bela e enorme cachoeira a sua frente – eu costumava vir sempre aqui com a minha mãe!

-Bem, parece que você já passou da idade...

-Se bem que não...na verdade eu parei de vir aqui todo dia depois do casamento da minha prima...depois daquele dia minha mãe fugiu...

-Uh?

-É...ela odiava meu pai...e depois que minha prima fez aquilo por mim...me dando uma escolha...minha mãe decidiu que ela não ficaria presa ao casamento dela que fora arranjado, e me lembro muito bem dela me dizendo 'Kiss-chan voc6e teve tanta sorte, eu queria ser você, mas infelizmente eu não tenho ninguém que me ajude que nem sua prima fez, então por favor, perdoa a mamãe...eu...eu vou abriri um novo caminho para mim mesma..." e então ela fugiu...

-Então é assim a vida de das famílias dos governantes...não há escolha...

-Não... – disse Kissuyume

Pela primeira, desde o dia anterior, Kakashi viu uma sombra passar pelo rosto da jovem, ela sempre estava tão alegre e agora se encontrava exatamente ao contrário:

-Você tem um irmão que faria tudo por você... – dizia o jounin pegando a mão da jovem numa tentativa de anima-la – pessoas quando querem proteger alguém geralmente conseguem...

-É?

-O Naruto é o perfeito exemplo, ele sempre foi o pior aluno da classe, mas uma vez quando ele e o Iruka, professor dele, estavam em perigo ele liberou o grande poder dentro dele...

-Arigatou...Kakashi-san

-Eu que agradeço...você nem me conhecia e foi super gentil comigo...

-Tem algum problema? – perguntou Kissuyume com um olhar indagador mas muito inocente

-Nenhum, nenhum mesmo, mas se voc6e for procurar pessoas tão gentis como você, com certeza não vai achar nenhuma...

Kissuyume corou

-Ou poucas... - disse Kakashi tentando tirar um pouco do desconcerto da menina

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de uma hora e meia...:

-Kuso! Kuso! Eles não estão em nenhum lugar! – berrava Naruto esganiçado

-Se acalme Naruto-kun... – disse Lee tentando fazer o garoto para de pular

-Mas...o que poderá Ter acontecido? – perguntou Sakura

-De tudo, a princesa está sendo caçada, e os dois estarem demorando tanto é um péssimo sinal... – disse Shino analisando a situação

-Kuso! Fiquem alerta eu vou mandar um telegrama para a vila para pedir mais Shinobis qualificados – disse Yutaro se apressando

-Espere – disse Shino sério analisando um inseto que se encontrava em seu dedo – parece que ele achou...


	7. Chapter 7

Aiaiaiai...se não é pela minha paixão por escrever, eu juro que não continuava essa fic! Aiaiaiai...fiquei um pouco desapontada com algumas coisa mas isso não vem ao caso, me desculpem aqueles que queriam ver o resto da fic ( alguém queria?hauaah...acho dificil mas dexe quieto ) Bem, aí vai...

Todos saíram correndo na direção que Shino apontou. Tudo bem que Kakashi muitas vezes se atrasava, era meio estranho, mas em uma missão importante não iria sumir do nada com uma cliente tão importante:

-Parece que se encontram no final do castelo... – disse Shino conversando com o inseto

-Mas...o que eles estariam fazendo lá? – perguntou Yutaro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kissuyume e Kakashi se sentaram e agora fitavam a cachoeira. Haviam conversado sobre a vida a noite toda e agora se encontravam e profundo silêncio. Havia muito tempo desde que não visitava aquele lugar sozinha. Se havia uma coisa que ela não gostava do irmão era a insistência dele em servi-la para o resto da vida e nunca mais trata-la como igual, sempre como superior, nem imaginava que nos ninjas que haviam sido contratados para protege-la pudessem devolver à ela a deliciosa sensação de se sentir como uma pessoa normal e querida, não uma pessoa de extrema importância e reverenciada por todos:

-kkkkkk – Kissuyume começou a rir, havia séculos que não fazia aquilo, ou melhor, desde pequena não fazia aquilo – vire-se...

Kakashi a olhou espantado mas obedeceu, o que ela estava planejando? Desde que a conheceu melhor aquela noite ela parecia sempre agir com a inocência de uma criança, escondendo a grande experiência e vida que tinha.

A jovem abriu a enorme fita que prendia o sofisticado e enorme kinomo deixando-o escorregar pelos braços e cair no chão, ficando apenas com um fino e simples kimono azul claro ( ela usava um por baixo daquele ). Deu um enorme pulo e caiu na água, espirrando um jorro de água no jounin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Está dizendo para irmos atrás do castelo – disse Shino em seu habitual tom sério e calculista

-Atrás do castelo? "mas lá é aonde fica aquele bosque que a Kiss-chan adora..." – pensou Yutaro parando de correr

-Tsc...o que foi agora? – perguntou Shikamaru de saco cheio

-Conhecendo minha irmãzinha, para ela estar nessa direção não deve ser nada, de qualquer jeito vamos andando devagar – disse ele pensando melhor e vendo que com certeza estava preocupado à toa – "Com certeza ela deve Ter puxado papo com aquele jounin assim como faz com todos que vem visitar o castelo...deve Ter levado ele lá...do jeito que ela é gentil e carinhosa ele não iria recusar..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se virou imediatamente para se deparar com a jovem hime-sama totalmente molhada rindo da cara dele

Kakashi: """""

-Você não está muito grandinha para isso não?

Kissuyume fez que não:

-Qual é o problema? Se não faz mal para ninguém e te faz feliz porque não? Bem, foi isso que a minha mãe me disse - a jovem pegou o jounin pelo braço e o puxou para dentro da água

-"Melhor não contrariar" --"""" – pensou Kakashi

O jovem jogou outro jorro de água no jounin:

-Ah me desculpe""" Acabei me empolgando demais...faz anos que eu não "brinco" com ninguém... – disse Kissuyume corada, ela saíra completamente de sua formalidade

-Tudo bem

Os dois ficaram se mirando por um tempo:

-"Ai que vergonha" – pensou Kissuyume corando a baixando os olhos – "porque é que eu fui fazer isso?" – a jovem voltou a olhar para frente mas...- AAAHHHH!

Algo a estava puxando para perto da cachoeira, era um rapto! Ou melhor uma brincadeira de rapto! Kakashi que havia desaparecido reapareceu na sua frente:

-Quer me matar de susto!

Kakashi deu uma risadinha, até que irritadinha ela ficava engraçada. Os dois começaram a fazer guerrinha de água

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Lee com grande curiosidade nos olhos

-Para a cachoeira desse bosque...

-Cachoeira? – perguntou Sakura

-Sim...minha irmã adora aquele lugar...

Logo avistaram a cachoeira, e lá duas pessoas felizes brincando:

-Quem são aqueles doidos "" – perguntou Naruto no seu alterado tom de voz

-Fale mais baixo Naruto! Ou vamos atrapalhar! – falaram Sakura e Yutaro ao mesmo tempo, Yutaro deu uma piscadela para ela o que a fez corar

Naruto forçou os olhos para ver melhor, aquele cabelo enorme boiando na água, o outro cabelo estranho:

-É o Kakashi e a hime-sama! Berrou Naruto pulando e escorragando do barranco em que todos estavam, orlando para baixo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Com certeza fazia séculos que o jounin não se divertia daquela maneira tão infantil, aliás, não se lembrar de alguma vez Ter feito aquilo em sua infância, estivera sempre empenhado em seus treinos e missões que nunca tivera tempo. Sim, era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo.

Um olhar indagador e inocente fez com que seus pensamentos se fossem. Olhou a sua frente e se deparou com a jovem princesa agora corada. Devia Ter viajado em seus pensamentos. Suas mãos segurando gentilmente os braços dela a fez ficar vermelha como uma rosa. Ambos tinham o mesmo pensamento "Ai tá tão perto perto, cada vez mais perto, o que eu tô fazendo!"

Nossa...podem dizer! Eu viajei muuuuuito nesse cap! Realmente não sei o que deu nessa minha cabecinha de minhoca! Bem, esperam próximo cap pretendo Ter muito SasuxSaku! Aiaiaiai...to doidinha pra escrever sobre os dois... 


	8. Chapter 8

Oi gente! Tô de volta pra torrar a paciência de vcs!Huahaua...juro que nesse cap vou tentar não viajar muito...

_Perguntas e sugestões:_

_"Gosta de full metal?" R : infelizmente por causa do meu maravilhosos pc ainda não pude conhecer...( meu pc ta lotado nem mangá de Naruto ta dando pra baixar..(_

_"Anônimo" R: bem...acho que consegui deixar a bagaça pra anônimos comentarem..._

_Fico feliz que alguém goste da fic D D D D_

_Bem, vamos ao que interessa!_

Ambos se encontravam atordoados sem saber o que fazer, o pensamento "Ai...se não fosse por essa máscara já tinha acontecido tudo...ai...quer vergonha!" fazia Kissuyume ficar com as bochechas de um tom arrocheado já:

-"Ai...alguém me livra disso..." – pensava o jovem tremendo feito um chocalho

-AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ambos Kakashi e Kissuyume viraram para olhar um atrapalhado Naruto vir rolando barranco abaixo em direção a eles:

-Cuidado! – e em menos de um segundo o jounin puxou a jovem para o lado, impedindo-a de ser atropelada pelo genin

-Ai...X.X... – Naruto massageava o corpo

-Naruto, você poderia Ter machucado a hime-sama! – disse Kakashi sério olhando para seu aluno

-Naruto! – agora os três olhavam toda a equipe, com exeção de Hinata e Neji, vir descendo o pequeno barranco que Naruto rolara segundos atrás

Yutaro: O. O"""""

Kissuyume corou, todos pareciam um pouco constrangidos mas apreensivos de Ter atrapalhado a cena:

-Eu quase machuquei ela? Kakashi-sensei! Eu vi muuuito bem tebayo! Você ia agarrar ela!

-Errr...Naruto...pessoal...vamos indo não? – disse Yutaro com seu habitual sorriso – Kakashi-san... você também Vão indo para o castelo! Isso...Isso...logo logo eu encontro com vocês...

Todos seguiram a ordem e foram rapidamente para o palácio, quando não havia mais rastros deles Yutaro recomeçou a falar:

-Maninha linda...você parece um pimentão de tão vermelha

Kissuyume o olhou com um olhar bravo:

-Você não é mais uma criança...já tem 16 anos...com certeza essa brincadeira infeliz não seria levada pelo seu lado

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eu machucar a hime-sama tebayo! Até parece! Yoshi!Eu fui lá protege-la do Kakashi-sensei! – resmungava Naruto irritado enquanto entravam no castelo

-Naruto! Pare de resmungar! – disse Ino já irritada com os constantes resmungos – Sakura! Faça alguma coisa...

-Porque eu?

-Porque você é o do time do Naruto oras?

Sakura irritadíssima saiu do lado de Sasuke e foi dar um soco em Naruto. Ino aproveitou a situação e correu agarrar o pescoço do jovem Uchiha :

-"Ino porca!" Inner Sakura: Desgraçadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Neji nii-san! Tem certeza de que já pode andar? – perguntou Hinata timidamente vendo o jovem Hyuuga se levantar com esforço

-Eu já estou bem... – disse Neji cambaleando – "Kuso! Meu corpo ainda está cansado!"

-Melhor descanssar mais...esse remédio que te demos deixa seu corpo cansado exatamente para você dormir e força suas células regenerativas a funcionarem muito mais! - disse Yutaro fazendo com que Neji perdesse total equilíbrio e caísse no colo de Hinata – bem, vou deixar vocês – disse ele com um sorriso malandro como se estivesse dizendo algo como "Aproveitem! Vou sair voc6es vão ficar SOZINHOS aqui nesse quarto"

Hinata corou muito deixando toda a pele branca completamente vermelha:

-Que cara chato! – comentou Neji antes de se silenciar no colo da jovem

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-E aí Chouji...é o tipo de comida que você gosta não...? – comentou Shikamaru parecendo gostar da missão, afinal, fazia quase dois dias que estavam lá e não fizeram absolutamente nada

Do outro lado da mesa Tem Tem e Lee conversavam observando Sakura toda alegre tentar fazer com que o Uchiha conversasse com ela:

-Então Tem Tem? Vamos por seu plano em prática? – perguntou Lee com os olhos queimando de agonia ao ver Sakura tão alegre do lado de um cara que parecia nem dar bola para ela

-Calma! Presisamos do Neji aqui! Não se esqueça que esse plano é para benefício de nós dois! E não só de você...

-Mas o Neji está em repouso e não sabemos quando ele vai se recuperar! Pode levar semanas! – disse Lee exagerando

-Não exagera...o ferimento não foi tão grave Lee!

Lee fez uma cara de emburrado, estava louco para ver Sakura com ciúmes:

-Tá bem! Tá bem! Vamos lá...mas só dessa vez viu? Depois dessa vamos esperar o Neji se juntar a nós!

Bastou apenas dois segundos para que a mesa inteira estivesse olhando para lee e Tem Tem

Todos: O . O"""""""""""""""""""""""'

-Na..ni?...o supercelha...e a Tem Tem... – tentava falar Naruto com dificuldade

-Como ela teve coragem...? – disse Ino com desgosto no rosto

Até mesmo Shino os olhava de um jeito estranho:

-Lee e Tem Tem, vocês não acham que a mesa do almoço não é um lugar apropriado para isso? – disse Kakashi muito sério – Gomen nasai, Yutaro-san

-Ah Tudo bem! Olha só que beijo mais apaixonado! Que casal lindo!

Tem Tem e Lee separaram os lábios imediatamente. Parecia não Ter tido o efeito esperado em Sakura:

-Bem acho que terminamos de almoçar...até logo – disse Tem Tem puxando Lee pela orelha e saindo rapidamente do local

Logo após o almoço todos estavam de barriga cheia descansando em seus quartos. Sakura olhava se sua cama o jovem Uchiha deitado olhando fixamente o teto:

-Ei? Sasuke-kun? Você não acha que foi estranho o Kakashi e a hime-sama? Pode parecer estranho mais...eu nunca imaginei o Kakashi-sensei com uma namorada... – disse Sakura rindo – ele sempre estava sozinho...

-Sim, a solidão... – depois de uma hora sem participar das conversas da jovem de cabelos rosas, o jovem uchiha finalmente disse logo – pelo menos assim ele não fica solitário...

-"ah...o Sasuke-kun é tão lindo!-" – disse Sakura em pensamento – Mas mesmo assim...

-Sakura...você fala demais... – disse Sasuke friamente

-Ah...gomen Sasuke-kun...se quiser que eu fique quieta eu... – começou a dizer Sakura tímida e tristemente

O jovem Uchiha ficou calado por uns cinco minutos, parecia refletir sobre algo, até que finalmente:

-Sakura...venha aqui...

Sakura: o . o?

_Bem, assim acaba esse cap, infelizmente não deu para colocar muito SasuxSaku como eu queria...( logo logo acaba a manutenção do rag e eu e meus irmãos vamos jogar...2xp! Vou conseguir meu adorado e aclamado level 80! Bem, voltando a fic_, _pois é...não deu muito SasuxSaku nesse cap...só o finalzinho...mas no próximo vou me esforçar para dar uma aparição melhor, hoje tive que colocar o plano secerto da Tem Tem e do Lee...fazia tempinho que eles tinham citado o plano e eu já tava atrasada com isso...aposto que muita gente vai desaprovar isso...mas infelizmente é assim que eu quero os casais! Os casais infelizmente não vai mudar...Bem people, xauzim e até a próxima_

_Desculpem eu estra me achando "A escritora" mas infelizmente é assim que as coisas tão rolando aqui...Já ne_


	9. Chapter 9

_Olá gente! Há quantos anos??? Huahauha...não sei porque deu vontade de continuar a fic...hoje recebi um reveiw depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar, talvez o cap não saia tão bom pois faz um tempinho que estou sem ver Naruto! Mas fiquem tranqüilos que eu vou me esforçar!_

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Não podia mais conter aquilo, a memória e a saudade de sua mãe o fizeram que puxasse a jovem dos cabelos rosados e a atirasse na cama para fazer cócegas. Enquanto a menina ria daquele jeito meigo chegava até a pensar que todo esse tempo que passou ali sendo forçado a escutá-la todos os dias o fez mais aberto com seus sentimentos, não que a gostasse do mesmo jeito que ela o gostava, afinal, tinha uma vingança para fazer e não tinha tempo para essas coisas, mas, estava óbvio que a amizade e o carinho entre os dois cresceu muito nesse meio tempo.

Assustado com seus próprios pensamentos o jovem Uchiha largou Sakura, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta:

-Sa….Sasuke-kun!!! – gritou a jovem completamente vermelha e desentendida

Sasuke-kun havia brincando daquela maneira com ela, a barreira que ele sempre impunha estava cada vez mais fraca, talvez seus esforços estavam dando certo, o jovem Uchiha estava finalmente se abrindo para ela.

"Ahhh…..Sasuke-kun!" Inner Sakura: YOSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi estava sentado no teclado do castelo seu seu livro como de costume, muito embora parecesse ler, seus olhos não se moviam como se estivesse fixo em uma única palavra ou simplesmente no nada.

-Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Após tanto tempo de quietude, num movimento brucos, imobilizou um Naruto que se detabatia:

-Isso é jeito de se trata do maior protetor de princesa???????????????????????????

-Você quase a matou hoje quando quase a atropelou Naruto...

-ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO!

-Aliás, se você é o maior protetor porque não a está vigiando ela agora?

-Estou vigiando você!!! Kakashi –sensei seu pervertido!!! Não vou deixar que encoste nela de novo tebayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O sensei apenas suspirou, não dava para piorar

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Enquanto isso, dois jovens lutavam ofegantes num quarto:

-Você não está querendo me machucar Hinata, daquela vez também não – comentava o jovem Hyuuga

-Eu...não quero machucar...ninguém...muito menos o Neji nii-san...que está se recuperando ainda – falava vermelha brincando com os dedos como sempre

-Se não quer me machucar tente se esforçar para eu não precisar salvá-la novamente...- disse se retirando do quarto e fechando a porta

Hinata cambaleou para trás e se sentou no chão, estava sendo fraca e dando trabalho aos outros, não queria ver o jovem Hyuga machucado e também queria seguir o exemplo da pessoa que mais a inspirava, por isso levantou-se, e recomeçou a treinar, sozinha mas com muito mais vigor.

Neji estava andando pelo corredor e usava seus Byakugan para tentar descobrir onde Kakashi estava, já haviam passado muito tempo naquele castelo, os inimigo já deviam ter armados os mais ardilosos planos e armadilhas, não havia mais tempo para enrolarem lá, já estava recuperado.

-Ele tá ali!!!!!!!!! – sussurrou Ten Ten para Lee – Está vindo para cá!

-Vamos colocar o plano em prática? – perguntou o jovem da roupa verde também sussurrando

-É lógico, não quero levar bronca do rival do Gai-sensei de novo por ter beijar na frente de todos!

"O que eles estão planejando?"

O jovem Hyuuga se perguntou ao ver com seu Byakugan os dois colegas atrás da parede na próxima curva

Ten Ten grudou seus lábios ao de Lee num beijo exagerado, mas mesmo assim, mantinha os olhos bem abertos para ver a reação de Neji, já o supercelha, parecia até estar gostando, será o que beijo de Sakura seria tão doce quando o da colega?

Neji apenas fez a cruva para o outro corredor sem nem olhar muito bem para o ato completamente desesperado de seus colegas, apenas disse:

-Que tal irem para um quarto?

Lee corou bravamente e parecia fuzilar seu rival, já a jovem kunoichi parecia ter tomado um belo banho de água fria, mas olhava ameaçadoramente irritada também

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sem muitas difculdades o jovem dos olhos alvos achou Kakashi no telhado:

-Como está se sentindo Neji-kun?

-É melhor nós partimos, ainda hoje a noite...

-Hai – respondeu sem muito ânimo

Apóa meia hora todos estavam reunidos numa sala para ouvir o tão importante aviso do jounnin, que por hora, nem estava lá. Naruto olhava com os olhos apertados para todos os cantos, sua querida hime-sama também não se encontrava lá:

-Ano! Shikamaru! – sussurou para seu amigo que estava ao seu lado admirando belo teto numa expressão de puro tédio

-O quê foi?

-Acho que o Kakashi sensei está aprontando alguma coisa com a Kiss-chan!

-Larga a mão de ser besta Naruto! Seu sensei pode ser meio esquisito mas duvido que faria algo com a hime-sama... – reclamou Ino que estava do lado de Shikamaru ouvindo toda conversa – Sakura! Faça alguma coisa!!! Sakura!!! Pare de olhar para o Sasuke-kun!

Após uma onda de grito de Ino, a jovem menina dos cabelos rosa voltou a si, desde que chegara a sala apenas olhara para o Uchiha que se encontrava isolado num canto do local, não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos do acontecimento tão extraordinário de hoje:

-Boa Tarde!- disse o jounnin tentando se livrar das reclamações de seus subordinados

-ESTÁ ATRASADO! – Sakura e Ino gritaram

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA???HEIN??? – gritou Naruto mexendo os punhos cara a cara com Kakashi

-Estava tendo uma conversa com a Kiss-ch...quero diser hime-sama...e seu irmão... – completou fazendo Naruto ter de admitir momentaneamente sua derrota e fazer uma cara bastante irritada – Já disse a eles tudo que direi a vocês, estaremos partindo hoje a noite

"Quê????????????????????????????????????????" Inner Sakura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!! Preciso ficar mais um tmepo aqui!!!!! Kakashi-sensei desgraçado!!!!! Está estragando mniha relação com o Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Tsc...que pé no saco, agora teremos um monte de trabalho..."

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

_Bem, isso foi só para dizer estou-viva-e-pretendo-continuar-essa-coisa! Tá horrível eu sei ú.ú mas vou melhorar no próximo ok???_

_Até a próxima!!!!_


End file.
